ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man (2018)
Amazing Spider-Man is a 24-episode animated series on Netflix produced by Marvel Entertainment and animated by Studio BONES, based on DeviantART user DuckLordEthan's fan-made Marvel Academia series. Synopsis: In a world filled of modern marvels, most people are unfortunately left with nothing. 15-year old Peter Parker is one of these unlucky ones. All he can do is mooch around with his friends Miles Morales, Cindy Moon and Ned Leeds, and express his admiration for the elite Avengers superhero team, especially his hero Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. After a transfer student enrols at Midtown High School, Peter is caught up in the crossfire of a battle between Iron Man and a supervillain at the Oscorp building, and alongside Miles and Cindy, is bitten by a radioactive spider. With the chance to become a hero himself, Peter seizes the new opportunity by the horns, and begins swinging through New York as the Amazing Spider-Man! Episodes: Episode 1: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility Black screen. "Not all men are created equal. This was the harsh reality I learned at the young age of four. That was my first and last setback." We open with a young brunette boy wearing glasses walking through the corridors of Midtown High: his name is Peter Parker, he has no unique talents of his own, he admires Tony Stark, met him during a fight at the Oscorp building, and with the help of a radioactive spider and being in the right place at the right time, got the chance to become a hero himself. He finishes off the monologue by saying that he is Spider-Man, and that this is the story of how he became the greatest superhero... ...and then with a scream of "PENIS PARKER!", a bully runs up behind Peter and punches him in the back of the head, knocking him out and breaking his glasses. The bully then drags Peter into the boys' toilets, promptly shoves his head down a stall, and throws him against a wall, admonishing him to "Dry yourself off, 'cause I'm not doing it." before slamming the door shut. Freeze frame. "Meet Eugene Thompson. Most people call him Flash." "Miles, Cindy and Ned were perhaps the only friends I had at Midtown; there was also Jessica Campbell, but I haven't heard from her since she graduated." Peter then goes on to describe how they bonded over their shared interests in nerd culture. Cut to a montage of Peter, Miles, Cindy and Ned walking down a hallway, gushing over the Scarlet Spider comics and films. The teacher promptly explains to the class that a new student has transferred in before prompting the youth to enter. It's a young girl with brown hair and red eyes. "This is Wanda Maximoff, everyone. Please give her a warm welcome to Midtown High." Peter, Miles and Cindy eventually meet up behind the basketball court of Midtown High, where they proceed to brainstorm their superhero names. Cindy is quick to take the moniker of Silk, and Miles eventually decides on Kid Arachnid. Both of them turn towards Peter, asking him on what's he's going to call himself. His response? "I... I think it may be a bit generic... but we have spider powers... so, I'm going to call myself... Spider-Man." "I think that's all of them, Uncle Be-" Peter begins, but is interrupted. The camera cuts, complete with an ominous bell ring, to Uncle Ben, having been fatally shot in the chest. Peter begins to panic as Ben collapses to the floor, with him screaming that "The police are coming!" and begging Ben to hold on. Uncle Ben knows that he's all but dead. He tells Peter that he has got his "hero right here", and asks Peter to take his hand. But as Peter reaches for it, Ben's hand goes limp. Uncle Ben is dead. Peter begs for Ben to get up, and once he realises that his beloved uncle is dead, begins crying into his chest. Moments later, the police led by Vice-Chief Yuri Watanabe arrive, to see the unconscious goons, a distraught Peter, and a dead Uncle Ben. Realising that the whole scene was a result of vigilante activity, they gently ask Peter to get up. The episode ends with Peter locking himself in his room, and curling up in the fetal position, lamenting to himself in an internal monologue. "I should have known better. I should have been more cautious. Maybe then... maybe then Uncle Ben would still be alive. Yes, Uncle Ben is dead and in a sense, it was really I who killed him." Peter looks up to the camera. "But, I will take his advice in stride. Never again will Spider-Man repeat his mistakes. As Ben told me..." "With great power, comes great responsibility." Episode 2: Early Days The episode begins with Mary Jane Watson in another school's gymnasium, talking to a friend of hers. It becomes apparent that Mary Jane is there as a guest at her friend's homecoming at Bayville High School. Suddenly, the festive atmosphere is disrupted by a young man bursting in with an automatic rifle, causing most to flee for their lives. He walks up to the loudspeakers and adjusts them to play "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People. Then he begins shooting... until running out of ammo, which causes his to throw his rifle to the ground as his skin begins to become blue and watery... Flashback to the same young man at his home, near his computer desk. He has posted an image on 4chan, depicting a caricature of a "Virgin" smirking in a typhoon, with caricatures of "Chads" and "Stacies" looking sad in the water. The question accompanying it is "Should this happen?", and slowly, he begins to see the encouraging comments. "Do it." says SupremeGentleman18. "You might wanna chillax and not alert police" replies Hearts4Ever. "Make headlines." comments 19Vulture63Boi. The man stands up. "They've rejected me. No... she has." He takes a drink of water. "Morris Bench is not a happy guy. Something has to be done. They have to be cleansed." He stares at a clock on the wall. "About time." he states as he opens a cupboard, hides an automatic rifle in his duffel bag and walks out of the door. Peter then turns on the TV, only to discover a horrific scene on the news; someone has committed a massacre at Bayville High School at the homecoming, and additionally has taken several people as hostages in a gymnasium. Without further words, Peter suits up and heads out to Bayville, intent on resolving the situation. On the way, Spider-Man runs into Miles, having also suited up and who introduces himself as Kid Arachnid. When they arrive, they discover that the police are already there, with helicopters, and worse... the gymnasium appears to be flooded. Spider-Man quickly notices the suspected perpetrator, now having taken on the form of a watery humanoid, screaming "YOU REJECTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, RED! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN NO ONE ELSE CAN!" Hydro-Man realises that all is lost, and decides that he shall better die than be killed. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid attempt to chase after him in order to bring him in alive, but Morris outruns them up a staircase, and with a nonchalant "Bye, bitches!", throws himself out of a window. Peter and Miles can only watch as they hear a "CRUNCH" from the ground, and slowly walk away, muttering under their breath at how disappointed they are about failing to save him. Cut to the Daily Bugle, with Robbie Robertson delivering the final draft of today's paper to the chief editor. The headline: HOMECOMING FROM HELL. "I knew it!" screams the chief editor. "They're all villains under the skin. Every last one of them!", and as he does so, the camera turns around to reveal the face of none other than J. Jonah Jameson. J. Jonah Jameson then immediately enters an irate rant about superheroes, arguing that "they're all in it for fame and fortune!" and describing Steve Rogers as "nothing more than a President's puppet!". He goes on the rant for a good minute or so, with everyone in the office staring at him. Peter is the first one called up to take a tarot card. He turns it over to reveal an image of a prince riding a chariot being pulled by a pair of sphinxes, accompanied by the words: "THE CHARIOT". Wanda explains to him the meaning of The Chariot: success, action, willpower and determination. It's Gwen's turn. A dramatic sting accompanies as she turns over the tarot card, revealing a startling image of an armoured skeleton with a flag riding a horse, accompanied by a single word: "DEATH". Gwen immediately begins panicking, saying that "This does not bode well!" and asking on whether she'll die a heroic death. "Perhaps." is the sole response given by Wanda. Episode 3: How The Mighty Have Fallen The episode opens in the Bar with No Name, where the Maggia, a group of elite mobsters and dons headed by the Kingpin meet up occasionally to discuss crime. During the commotion, a faint gunshot is heard, followed by a man clad in a green bodysuit, a purple cape and a spherical helmet bursting through the doors, introducing himself as "Quentin Beck, aka Mysterio, aka aka Master of Illusions." Most of the mobsters proceed to laugh at him, mocking his appearance, with Hammerhead outright calling him a "fishbowl head". Mysterio remains silent, but it is clear that he is not happy. Smash cut to Mysterio and Hammerhead walking together near the New York docks, apparently discussing a deal. "Oh, by the way, you're not standing on ground.", to which Hammerhead replies: "So what the hell am I standing on then?" Mysterio has only a single word to tell him: "Water." Hammerhead looks down to see that he is indeed above water, and immediately falls in. Cue a nightmarish first-person sequence inspired by "Sortie en Mer" as Hammerhead succumbs to hypothermia, cursing Mysterio as he drowns. Peter approaches the door, only to be confronted by a young boy with white hair. He introduces himself as Pietro Maximoff, and asks Peter if he's "Wanda's boyfriend or something?", to which Peter sheepishly denies... right before hearing Wanda cry. He asks Pietro about it, and he replies: "Remember grandad?" "Oh, yeah, Erik, what's up with him?" "He's dead. Dude was 85 anyway, he didn't have much longer left to live." The Enforcers then proceed to enquire about Richard Fisk. "Let him live." replies Mysterio. "He's too pathetic." Episode 4: The Crimes of Oscorp Otto storms towards the basement, intent on finding out what his fellow scientists are up to. He opens the door and peers in. His eyes widen in disbelief. "You did nothing as Carolyn Trainer and Gregory Frost tortured sentient robots into Love Dolls! You did nothing as Serena Patel and Mendel Stromm let all of this slide in order to maximise profits! YOU DID NOTHING AS SPENCER SMYTHE MANUFACTURED DEATH MACHINES TO BE USED ON INNOCENTS!" After a brief pause to catch his breath, Otto continues: "You never raised your hand up in protest, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT HAVE ONE!" right before ripping Curt's arm clean off with one of his tentacles. Episode 5: Spirit of Vengeance Episode 6: A Visitor From Outer Space Peter arrives at the party arranged at the Coffee Bean youth centre, and decides to let loose and have fun. As Peter engages in events at the party, it becomes apparent that he is starting to feel unwell, which he confesses to Miles and Cindy. The episode ends in the darkened toilets. As dramatic music plays, a silhouette slowly rises up, saying in a distorted voice "You will pay... for abandoning us..." before slamming his hand against a mirror, revealing himself to be Flash Thompson. "For we... are... '''VENOM!" he shouts as the symbiote engulfs his face, forming into a snarl with large white jagged eyes and a cluster of sharp teeth. Episode 7: We Are Venom "I expected better of you... Penis Parker." Peter's eyes widen in horror as he realises just who Venom is. Before he can react however, Venom decides to finish him off, grabbing him by the leg and slamming him into the ground repeatedly before tossing Peter off the rooftop. Smash to black, and then we see Peter open his eyes. It becomes clear that he is in a hospital. The final scene shows Flash walking home at night, attempting to ignore the hustle and bustle of the city life. He turns his head towards a mugger threatening a blue-collar working man with a knife. Close-up of Flash's eyes becoming monochromatic as his voice becomes distorted, before suddenly rushing towards the mugger... Smash to black, accompanied by the sound of flesh ripping and a scream. Episode 8: Enter Electro Episode 9: Rise and Fall "So, I just started frequenting these birdwatching club sessions, and I just came across some guy." Cindy states. "What was his name again?... I think it was... yeah, it was Adrian Toomes, that was his name." Episode 10: All Hallow's Eve Episode 11: It's All Fun and Games It's all over for Aaron, and all Miles can do for his uncle is to drag him into an alleyway and stay with him, so that he shall not die alone. In his final moments, Aaron apologises for letting Miles down and breaking his trust, calls him the best of the Morales/Davis family, and asks him to keep moving forward for his sake. Once Aaron has succumbed to his wounds, Miles buries his head into his hands, crying inconsolably. Norman storms into his penthouse into a rage. He walks over to the fridge, grabs a bottle of alcohol, and drinks it down in one go. Harry wanders into view, asking Norman about his behaviour, and has the bottle thrown at him for his trouble. Harry can only watch as his father throws a portrait of his family onto the ground, angrily types on a keypad and walks through a secret door, slamming it shut on Harry. We then see that Norman has kept a hidden laboratory secret from Harry, where he keeps his gadgets. The camera pans over a glider hanged up to the wall, and a pile of inactive pumpkin bombs. Norman walks over to a strange sarcophagus-like container at the far end of the laboratory, and types in an activation password on a keypad near it, laughing his head off as it opens up to reveal a familiar set of green and purple armour... Smash to black, as Norman's words echo: "If a goblin is what they think of me... a goblin I shall be." Episode 12: The Night Gwen Stacy Died An alarm clock beeps repeatedly, before Gwen's hand slams on it to turn it off. We then see Gwen's morning routine: eating her breakfast, brushing her teeth, getting dressed for school and waving goodbye to her father before setting off. The cheery music abruptly cuts out and the scene freeze-frames. Peter's narration reveals: "That was the last time George Stacy saw his daughter... alive." Peter cannot get up. He sees a pumpkin bomb being thrown towards him. He closes his eyes and prepares for the end... but Gwen takes notice first. She runs towards Peter, and tosses herself onto the bomb, covering it with her body and shielding Peter from it. He screams "GWEN!" in anguish, but it's too late. The pumpkin bomb detonates, sending Gwen flying. A slow-mo sequence follows, with Gwen's body knocking a distracted Norman off his glider, and the glider hurtling towards him as he lands on the ground. Smash to black, as we hear the sound of flesh ripping. The scene abruptly fades back in to reveal that Norman has been impaled by his own glider. His vision becomes increasingly blurry and darker as he glances towards Gwen's motionless body, screaming insults at her incoherently. After a final "See... you... in hell...", Norman Osborn finally expires. Peter barely manages to get up. He quickly notices a barely conscious Gwen, and rushes towards her. Wanda lifts Gwen up so that Gwen's head is resting on her lap. Wanda tearfully protests that "You're going to be okay, we're going to call an ambulance, we..." before Gwen interrupts her with her final speech: "Don't deny it... I'm done for... I... want to apologise. For letting everyone down. Sorry, Tandy and Tyrone. It was wrong of me to say that you two couldn't function apart... Sorry, Danny, for calling you hot-headed that time... Sorry, Peter. I never got to say it. It was fun while it lasted..." As soon as she says this, she takes her final breath, and dies with a faint smile on her face. Daniel attempts CPR in the background, as Robbie and Peter instantly get into an argument, with Robbie accusing Peter of responsibility for Gwen's death, since it was his idea to call Gwen over to the George Washington Bridge. Robbie rides off afterwards, leaving Peter and the rest of the gang alone. The camera zooms in on Gwen's lifeless face. Smash cut to Gwen Stacy's funeral as "Clair de Lune" begins to play. As the priest states that they are gathered to honour her life, Peter's head hangs low in sorrow. Wanda, who is sitting next to him, attempts to comfort Peter with a look. Robbie, who is sitting a few seats away him, looks at him suspiciously. George Stacy is at the front, his head covered with his hands and his sobbing muffled by them. A young girl with burns speaks at the service, saying that "A few days ago, Gwen Stacy saved me from a fire so I didn't die." She then offers George a hug, which he accepts without hesitation. The screen pans out to reveal dozens of mourners in black, all attending the church that Gwen's funeral was taking place at. Skip to a day later. Peter walks down a corridor of Midtown High, and glances at Class 1-B's classroom. There is nothing on Gwen's desk aside from a vase with flowers on it. The scene then cuts to Peter walking down a street alone. It is raining. He glances down at a news article on his phone. The headline is "'''POLICE CHIEF STACY RESIGNS". The story states that due to his grief over his daughter's death, George Stacy has resigned his post as Chief of the Police Department of New York, handing over the position to former Vice-Chief Yuri Watanabe. Peter sighs dejectedly before continuing on his way. The final scene is Peter alone, holding an umbrella with one hand and a bundle of flowers with the other. "Hey Gwen, miss you. We all do." He lays the flowers at Gwen's grave, before walking off into the rain, briefly stopping to take a final glance. The final shot is Gwen's tombstone: "GWENDOLYNE STACY: (4th December 2002) - (12th November 2018): "Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends." ''— John 15:13" Episode 13: Shattered Dimensions Peter turns his head to see a recreation of a past event: Miles grieving over the corpse of his uncle. Episode 14: Cut Off One Head Episode 15: Best of Enemies Episode 16: Tortured Soul Episode 17: Big Game Hunting Episode 18: History Repeats Itself "Uncle Ben?" Ezekiel stammers. "Who the hell is Uncle Ben; some rice maker or somethin'?" The post-credits scene cuts to the Raft's cafeteria, with Quentin Beck, still wearing his life support mask eating a serving of baked beans alone. He is then approached by a fellow prisoner, and proceeds to ask him about a plan Quentin has thought up of. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Otto Octavius, now with much wilder hair and a goatee. Quentin and Otto agree to a deal; they will co-operate on a plan to activate an EMP over New York City in order to fulfil their own desires: Otto will gain his revenge against the society he deems "corrupt", while Quentin will be able to quietly slink back into his former role as leader of the Maggia within the chaos. To seal the deal, Otto extends one of his tentacles outwards to engage in an impromptu handshake with Quentin. As soon as Otto states that "Now then, round up the usual suspects.", smash to black. Episode 19: Sinister Six, Part 1 The scene opens with a secret meeting within Quentin's jail cell in the Raft, with Quentin, Otto, Aleksei, Maxwell, Adrian and MacDonald all sitting together around a table. Quentin and Otto ask on what will get the rest to co-operate, and receives different answers: Adrian wants the annihilation of the female gender, which doesn't concern Max as he wants godhood, while Aleksei and Mac get into a brief argument as they both want money. After promising to grant those desires, the other supervillains all accept to go along with Quentin and Otto's plan. As the others turn around a corner, Mac volunteers to hold off the security guards while the other supervillains make their escape. His tail manages to deflect a few bullets, but eventually the Scorpion is slain through a shot to the head. Rhino doesn't notice Scorpion's demise, and doesn't care; he promptly makes a hole in the wall by headbutting it, and Doctor Octopus is quick to lead the way, with Mysterio tailing behind. Aleksei is quick to celebrate Mac's death, outright mumbling "ALEKSEI HAPPY MAC IS DEAD!" while stomping happily. Adrian, on the other hand, is quick to point out that with Mac's death, a spanner has been thrown into their plans. Episode 20: Sinister Six, Part 2 Episode 21: Maximum Carnage The episode starts with a television screen turning on to display an episode of "The Wade Wilson Show", during which Wade is shown interviewing Rocket Racoon and Groot about the troubled production of a documentary about the Guardians of the Galaxy. After a few minutes, the show is interrupted by a news report discussing the impending execution of infamous serial killer Cletus Kasady via the electric chair. Peter eventually speaks up over the news report, saying that "If it weren't for me, more lives would have been taken. Here's the whole sordid story." Peter and Robbie's friendship has been irreparably broken. Robbie walks away from the lakeside without saying a word. The scene shifts to both Peter and Robbie walking by each other in a Midtown High corridor, with neither of them acknowledging the other. Peter eventually bumps into Mary Jane in the corridor, and they proceed to talk about what happened with Carnage, with Mary Jane eventually asking Peter to "just forget about it. Really don't want to be reminded about it.", to which Peter agrees. Episode 22: The End Is Nigh Space. Numerous shining stars can be seen in the depths of space. Slowly, a gigantic sphere which resembles a ball of wormwood floats into view. The camera shifts from the sphere of wormwood to the Earth, and zooms in, eventually settling on Peter in his room, taking a phone call. We only hear his side of the conversation, but it becomes clear that he is discussing a meet-up at a restaurant. Episode 23: King In The Mountain Miles, Cindy and Ned cautiously open the door of the Parker apartment, and slowly ascend the stairs, all of them calling out for Peter. They receive no reply, and expect the worse as they approach his bedroom, more specifically his bed. Ned flings off the blanket to reveal Peter, curled up and still in his casual clothes, crying into a pillow. Ned recoils and takes a few steps back: it's clear that seeing Peter in such a state has upset him. Episode 24: Amazing Spider-Man The camera pans up the Avengers tower to reveal that Spider-Man is standing on the rooftop. Almost on cue, he leaps off and begins web slinging through the city, eventually swinging into the camera. Smash to black, as a final message appears in white text: "In memory of Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, who gave the world its biggest marvels." Characters: '''Main Characters:' Peter Parker / Spider-Man: Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal (English), Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) "With great power comes great responsibility." is the motto of this 15-year old friendly neighbourhood webslinger. Having just started his career as a masked vigilante, Peter makes up for his lack of skill and extreme social awkwardness with some immense strength, advanced reflexes and reliable Spider-Sense given to him. While Peter's webs may be organic, overuse tends to make a mess of his wrists. Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid: Voiced by: Nadji Jeter (English), Anri Katsu (Japanese) One of Peter's best friends at Midtown High, Miles' spider bite granted him invisibility powers and a venom blast that can short out electricity to make up for his relative lack of skill compared to Peter and Cindy. Miles is the most motivated of his self-proclaimed "Spider-Gang", and is often the first to propose ideas such as secret identities. Cindy Moon / Silk: Voiced by: Rebecca Oikawa (English), Saori Hayami (Japanese) One of Peter's best friends at Midtown High, Cindy's spider bite granted her increased speed and mobility, but decreased strength, less secure webbing due to having to fire it out of her fingertips instead of her wrists and an unstable Spider-Sense. Cindy isn't as concerned with a secret identity as Peter and Miles is, and is the most sarcastic of the trio by a landslide. Ned Leeds / Demogoblin: Voiced by: Jacob Batalon (English), Takayuki Kondo (Japanese) One of Peter's best friends at Midtown High, Ned Leeds (middle name Ganke) serves as the "Guy in the Chair" for his friends, as he is the only one who wasn't bit by a radioactive spider. He is quick to crack a joke even in the most serious of situations, but after everything goes to hell, Ned cannot remain a bystander any longer, and so he hodgepodges his own equipment and attempts to save the day as Demogoblin. Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: Voiced by: Kira Buckland (English), Makiko Ōmoto (Japanese) Wanda is a transfer student that moved to Midtown alongside her parents and brother in order to reconnect with family, such as her senile grandfather Erik. After being protected from bullying by Peter, Wanda becomes one of Spider-Man's biggest allies. While Wanda may have explosive magical power within her, she is incapable of using it properly due to her youth. Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider: Voiced by: Crispin Freeman (English), Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese) Robbie used to be Peter's childhood friend until they started to grow distant over Peter's concern about Robbie's increasingly violent temper. Having started his murderous career as Ghost Rider a full 2 months before Peter was bitten by the spider, Robbie is far more cynical and prone to ruthlessness when dealing with criminals. As Ghost Rider, Robbie has many tools of the trade; a shotgun, a chain with daggers attached, a chopper motorcycle, and the infamous Penance Stare. Tony Stark / Iron Man: Voiced by: Mick Wingert (English), Eiji Hanawa (Japanese) Peter's favourite hero ever since he was a child, Tony serves as an inspirational member of the Avengers, being admired for his intelligence, skill, and his selfless way of fighting. After meeting him in person during a battle at the Oscorp building, Tony realises that he will have to retire from superheroics soon, and begins the process of training Peter to take over his role. Major Heroes: Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen: Voiced by: Dove Cameron (English), Aoi Yuuki (Japanese) Police chief George Stacy's daughter, Gwen Stacy is widely considered by her peers to be the queen bee of Midtown High, despite her initially abrasive behaviour. When she eventually jumps on the superheroism bandwagon inadvertently started by Spider-Man and his friends, she utilises a homemade specialised suit that can emulate Spider-Man's powers. Seol Hee / Luna Snow: Voiced by: Laura Bailey (English), Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) Popular K-Pop idol Luna Snow is the living representation of how the concepts of superhero and celebrity can become blurred quite quickly, with her taking the stage at day and the streets at night, freezing criminals solid. She has many fans of her music, including Peter Parker. Daniel Rand / Iron Fist: Voiced by: Greg Cipes (English), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) The extremely laidback, kung-fu obsessed Daniel Rand is mostly the mediator of Midtown High, defusing arguments with his mellow tongue. As Iron Fist, his punches can be augmented with ki in order to add some extra "oomph", and he is quite a nimble jumper. Luke Cage / Power Man: Voiced by: Ogie Banks (English), Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) Daniel Rand's best friend, Luke was injected with a serum that gave him super strength and extremely durable skin by his parents in order to save his life from a plane crash. He is one of the first to jump on the superheroism bandwagon started by Spider-Man, with his idea of fighting being "the best offence is a great defence". Major Anti-Heroes: Eugene "Flash" Thompson / Venom: (Flash) Voiced by: Tony Revolori (English), Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) (Venom) Voiced by: Adam Wennick (English), Shido Nakamura (Japanese) Midtown High's star jock Flash Thompson may be unmatched on the field, yet as Miles notes: "the only 2 reasons why he's not been kicked out of school yet is because A: he's a good sports player, and B: his dad's the assistant coach." Indeed, Flash is known for bullying, both physical and verbal. Once he bonds to the Venom symbiote, his aggressive behaviour is taken up to new heights... namely, attempted murder of Spider-Man and murder of criminals. Laura Kinney / X-23: Voiced by: Tara Strong (English), Kikuko Inoue (Japanese) An extremely enigmatic girl who claims to be formed from the genes of Wolverine, Laura is extremely defensive when asked about her past. Once superheroism becomes popular, Laura uses her claws to join in on the fun, although she usually goes into a berserker rage during the action. Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver: Voiced by: Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) Wanda's extremely abrasive brother, Pietro holds no sympathy to anyone, not even his own dying grandfather, and is extremely cynical about criminal redemption to the point that he would rather let them die. As a crimefighter, his superspeed allows him to reach the scene faster than anyone else can. Liz Allan / Screwball: Voiced by: Natalie Lander (English), Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) Liz is keen on digging up the dirt of major corporations who believe that they are above the law, and gets her laughs out of pranking and humiliating corrupt executives and uploading it on video-sharing sites. It's only when she exposes Norman Osborn's crimes on live TV that things take a turn for the worse... Minor Heroes: Tyrone Johnson / Cloak: Tyrone Johnson prefers to keep to himself, and really doesn't like talking about his childhood, heavily implying that something bad happened to his brother Billy. As a superhero, he utilises a dark grey cloak which he can use to sense fears and teleport. Tandy Bowen / Dagger: Tandy Bowen is a rather gruff and solitary student who usually hangs around alongside Tyrone, and begins fighting crime with him together once superheroism becomes popular. She can create daggers out a pure light and can sense hopes, which she uses in tandem with Tyrone's powers. Supporting Characters: Mary Jane Watson: Voiced by: Brittany Lauda (English), Yuko Kaida (Japanese) One of the most popular girls at Midtown High, Mary Jane Watson is widely admired both for her willingness to associate with the less well-off students (despite being a bit tsundere about them) and for her physical beauty. She eventually ends up having to compete with Gwen Stacy, Wanda Maximoff and Cindy Moon for Peter's affections. Aunt May Parker: Voiced by: Nancy Linari (English), Kumiko Takizawa (Japanese) After the deaths of Peter's parents Richard and Mary Parker, Aunt May took it upon herself to raise her newly-orphaned nephew alongside Uncle Ben. She is one of the first people that Peter confides his Spider-Man secret in, and is supportive of his wish to keep his identity mostly private. Uncle Ben Parker: Voiced by: Patton Oswalt (English), Kenichi Ogata (Japanese) Peter's beloved uncle, Ben Parker in this continuity continues his 2 main roles; teaching his nephew that "with great power comes great responsibility", and dying at the hands of a group of criminals after Peter gets in over his head, spurring Peter into thinking things through and never shirking his duties again. J. Jonah Jameson: Voiced by: J.K. Simmons (English), Takayuki Sugo (Japanese) The frequently irate chief editor of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson holds a rabid mistrust for all superpowered individuals, regarding all of them as potential supervillains. Thus, he publicly headlines a smear campaign against Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid, and will not stop until they unmask themselves. Wade Wilson / Deadpool: Voiced by: Nolan North (English), Yasuyuki Kase (Japanese) Former mercenary for hire, the crazed assassin Deadpool now runs a talk show lampooning the superhero business in the style of Eric Andre, appropriately named "The Wade Wilson Show". His job is to report on the latest activities of the superpowered, and he does so in his own zany style. Eddie Brock: Voiced by: Ryan Kwanten (English), Wataru Takagi (Japanese) Eddie Brock is an aspiring photographer who works for Midtown High's school newspaper, and hopes to eventually work for the Daily Bugle as a journalist. He has a bit of a like/hate relationship with Peter, and it is his photographs circulating around Midtown High that fuel the rise of vigilantism... Minor Characters: Sally Avril: Midtown High's leader of the drama club, Sally Avril spends most of her time trying to get their play "Bluebird: Turn Off The Dark" up and running on time, despite the numerous backstage setbacks. Therefore, she has an extremely short temper, yet doesn't punish insubordination hardly. Teresa Parker: Peter's younger sister, around 4 years his junior, Teresa grew up never knowing her parents. Despite her being an orphan and just starting middle school, she remains cheerful and peppy, and thinks the world of her big brother, especially once she finds out that he is Spider-Man. Erik Maximoff / Magneto: Formerly known as the mutant supremacist Magneto, Erik Maximoff eventually changed his ways and turned towards the side of good, most infamously locking the Red Skull in an underground chamber. Now that he is on his deathbed, his biggest wish is to see his grandchildren Wanda and Pietro one last time. The Sinister Six: Forming within the span of 2 of the final few episodes, the Sinister Six mostly consist of Spider-Man's earlier foes. Their goal is to activate an EMP over New York City, committing the worst act of domestic terrorism in the history of the United States and hopefully kill Spider-Man in the process of doing so. Quentin Beck / Mysterio I: Voiced by: Alex Hirsch (English), Nozomu Sasaki (Japanese) Quentin Beck had it all: the looks, the fortune, a steady film career and a daughter. Then he got a jar of sulphuric acid thrown into his face, damaging his respiratory system to the point that he has to constantly wear a fishbowl-esque life support mask to stay alive. Driven mad by his film roles drying up, Quentin organises a takeover of the Maggia to, in his own words, "live like a king again." Much like in Marvel Future Fight, Mysterio is the ringleader of the Sinister Six in this continuity. Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus: Voiced by: William Salyers (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese) After a freak accident bonded 4 mechanical tentacles to the back of Oscorp scientist Otto Octavius, he quickly became obsessed with the idea of revenge against Oscorp, more specifically the corrupt acts of his fellow co-workers. Now adopting the name Doctor Octopus, he becomes a full-fledged serial killer, attempting to catch other scientists on Oscorp's payroll in the act of committing crime and subsequently murdering them with his tentacles. Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino: Voiced by: Willy Abeel (English), Jin Yamanoi (Japanese) Hitman for the Russian mob, Aleksei Sytsevich is an incredibly unintelligent and usually unintelligible brute bonded to a bulletproof prototypical armour stylised in the likeness of a rhino that he cannot take off. Aleksei will commit any crime, ranging from assassination to getaway driving for the sole purpose of being paid through the nose for it, and thus is ordered to kill Spider-Man. Maxwell Dillon / Electro: Voiced by: Brad Swaile (English), Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) Maxwell Dillon has delusions of godhood, which only escalated after he fell into a vat of genetically engineered eels and subsequently gained electrokinesis. Max subsequently abuses his newfound power in his mad bid to attain the status of a god, even though overuse of his powers puts a strain on his heart and may cause him to have a heart attack. Adrian Toomes / Vulture: Voiced by: Tom Kenny (English), Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese) Formerly a normal, if a bit shy and withdrawn member of a birdwatching club, Adrian slowly becomes more and more obsessed with the idea of romantic rejection, eventually self-labelling himself an "incel". After being rejected one too many times by Cindy Moon for his taste, Adrian dons a winged suit and goes on a misogyny-fuelled killing spree through the skies of New York. Keemia Marko / Sandgirl: Voiced by: Sofia Carson (English), Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) After murdering her entire family (including terminally ill younger sister Penny) for no real reason other than kicks, Keemia crosses paths with the rest of the Sinister Six, and is inducted into their ranks after committing an initiation murder witnessed by them. As a supervillain, Keemia can control a large quantity of sand, yet is weak to fire (which turns it into uncontrollable glass). Major Villains: Norman Osborn / Green Goblin: Voiced by: Timothy Watson (English), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) Oscorp CEO Norman Osborn is a self-made man first and foremost, with his numerous controversies either ending with the witnesses either being paid off or "silenced". Once his misdeeds are finally publicly exposed, he flies into a rage and attempts to take revenge on those who have "ruined" him and his corporation as the infamous Green Goblin. Harry Osborn / Hobgoblin: Voiced by: Max Mittelman (English), Yuuki Kaji (Japanese) Norman's son and presumptive heir to the Osborn fortune, although he does occasionally sneak off to have friendly chats with Peter and friends. After the Green Goblin's rampage, Harry Osborn is left in charge of Oscorp, and is unable to prevent it from entering liquidation due to the controversy surrounding Norman. Ultimately, Harry loses his mind, turns to the bottle, and adopts the identity of the Hobgoblin to go out in a blaze of glory. Kaine: Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal (English), Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) Unlike in many other Spider-Man continuities, Kaine doesn't actually exist in reality; his only location is within Peter's head. This 6-armed, scarred, mutated and suicidal doppelganger of Peter represents Peter's inner guilt over every person which he cannot save as Spider-Man. MacDonald Gargan / Scorpion: Voiced by: Jason Spisak (English), Ryusei Nakao (Japanese) A sociopathic criminal with homicide on his record, MacDonald was cybernetically grafted to a ninja-esque scorpion suit via money donated through the Maggia. Although Mac cannot get along with Aleksei to save his life, Mac is forced to work with Aleksei once he and Beetle are dispatched by the Maggia. Wilson Fisk / Kingpin: Voiced by: Travis Willingham (English), Tessho Genda (Japanese) The Maggia's head honcho and the one who settles every debate and scuffle within New York City's criminal gangs, Wilson Fisk has earned his way to the top. Unfortunately for him, once a certain web-slinger makes his presence known, the Kingpin bites off more than he can chew... Aaron Davis / Prowler: Voiced by: Donald Glover (English), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) Aaron Davis is a professional supervillain that has managed to keep his supervillainy secret from his nephew Miles for a while. Despite his unethical ways, he genuinely wants Miles to not repeat the same mistakes he did, and instead grow up into a hero. Curt Connors / Lizard: Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker (English), Takashi Hikida (Japanese) Working as a scientist at Oscorp, Dr. Curt Connors gets his arm ripped off after finding himself on the wrong end of Doctor Octopus's rampage. Desperate to become "complete" again, he tests on himself utilising lizard DNA, accidently triggering recurring transformations into a violent beast... Francie Beck / Mysterio II: Voiced by: Mary Kate Wiles (English), Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Francie Beck is the daughter of Quentin Beck, and while he organises the Sinister Six while in prison, runs the remnants of the Maggia. After the final downfall of her father Quentin, Francie is subsequently secretly delivered the original Mysterio costume, and subsequently follows in her father's footsteps. Minor Villains: Morris Bench / Hydro-Man: The first supervillain Spider-Man fights, Morris Bench is another self-proclaimed "incel" who has been stalking Mary Jane Watson for a few months after having his advances refused by her. After being encouraged to do so by his peers (including Adrian Toomes) on 4chan, Morris breaks into a high school homecoming that MJ is attending as a guest and proceeds to wreak havoc. Abner Jenkins / Beetle: Abner Jenkins is a professional supervillain who serves as one of the Maggia's finest hitmen. Despite his protests about their capability, once word spreads through the Maggia about the existence of Spider-Man, he is dispatched alongside Mac, teaming up with Aleksei to become Peter's first professional supervillains he has to face. The Enforcers: A dastardly trio of criminals consisting of Montana, Fancy Dan, and the Ox, they serve as Mysterio's elite bodyguards during his takeover of the Maggia. When Spider-Man intrudes in on the plans, the Enforcers are sent to deal with him using lethal force. Richard Fisk / Rose: Wilson Fisk's wayward son, Richard Fisk is considered by many to be an embarrassment that only achieved a high-off position because of nepotism, with Mysterio commenting that "he doesn't even know what a slush fund is." and Wilson himself referring to him as a "disgrace". However, his pathetic nature allows him to survive the massacre of the Maggia, with the intention that he becomes a puppet crime lord.Category:Anime Category:Marvel Category:Studio BONES Category:2018 shows Category:Netflix